The invention concerns a device for generating a dry, cold gas flow by evaporating a low-boiling liquefied gas for purposes of cold therapy for rheumatic diseases.
In past years, liquid nitrogen has become increasingly accepted as a refrigerant for cold therapy for rheumatic diseases. In many cases, evaporated liquid nitrogen is hereby mixed with air or oxygen in order to obtain a treatment gas at the desired temperature. Such devices are shown in the German disclosure documents Nos. 32 42 881 and 28 39 214. With respect to these devices, it must generally be ascertained that no moisture freezes out of the ambient atmosphere and touches the body parts to be treated. In addition, there must be no dangerous oxygen depletion due to evaporation of too much liquid nitrogen. Relatively costly equipment is required in order to eliminate the moisture and to maintain a sufficient oxygen content. This renders the treatment equipment so expensive and voluminous that the use thereof is justifiable only in specific therapy centers. However, in these centers, it fulfills its purpose in a satisfactory manner.
However, there is a need not to limit the cold therapy for rheumatic diseases to specific therapy centers but to render this therapy possible in average medical office facilities and hospitals as well.